Experimental Feelings (Rewritten)
by Lifeless8
Summary: (Rating may change; slow updates.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars 2 or its characters. They belong respectively to Disney Pixar.**

 **A/N: I started rewriting Experimental Feelings a while back, but then I got writer's block. I'm kinda proud of myself for the major improvement on my writing skills, but I've still got a lot more to learn.**

 **Anyway, I may or may not continue to write Experimental Feelings (Rewritten), but that really all depends on the stuff going on in my life. I still love Cars 2, just not as much before. But hey, that's life, gotta accept change.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you the new and improved Experimental Feelings.**

 **Really hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _What does it mean to love?_

 _Or rather, what does it feel like to be loved?_

Kiara had always pondered the thought in her spare time. It was the only time she'd actually lay back and reflect on her life, and what she valued in it. Having to grow up with no parents, and no close friends wasn't as difficult as others would think. In fact, Kiara much preferred the company of a good book, and silent library.

At least, that's what she'd say…

It wasn't that she didn't _try_ to make any friends, she just didn't fit it anywhere. Nobody seemed to like her anyway, which was fine. Kiara didn't trust anyone.

However, somedays she would daydream about what it would be like to have a group of friends that she could talk to and confide in. Heck, maybe even a family to love and support her no matter what! She'd never admit it though, not like she had anyone to anyway. From everyone else's perspective, she was just an emotionless robot.

 _" **That weird girl who doesn't talk to anyone.** "_

 _" **The one that doesn't have any friends.** "_

 _" **The freak with the weird eyes and hair!** "_

Purple hair and red eyes. What was so weird about that? Kiara never understood why people had such a problem with her appearance. It had no definition to her true nature. It didn't reflect on her personality or how she acted towards others. She was still the same girl she was before her appearance had changed. After that fateful day, the day she turned 13-years-old, she began to hate herself.

It was a horrible memory that would enter her mind every time Kiara would look in the mirror. She'd only see her 13-year-old self crying, wondering why nobody liked her, and why the ones that did like her left. That was the day she realized how different she really was from all the other kids, not just appearance wise, but personality wise too. It was also the first time she ever cried herself to sleep.

 ** _You don't know how it feels until you've experienced it yourself. That's when you know what it truly feels like to feel broken and ashamed._**

Over the 7 years that followed, Kiara had grown distant from everyone, not wanting to get attached. During those 7 years, she'd grown used to the neglect, the hatred and fear in her classmates eyes, and the whispered insults that her classmates would make when they thought she wasn't listening. She was so used to being alone that she slowly began to like it. But, what Kiara didn't realize was the growing hatred deep inside of her. The more time she spent alone, the more hostile she felt about her classmates, about society itself, and the people that created the illusion that perfection was " _a must_ ".

Kiara built a barrier around herself; around her heart. She didn't care for who was talking to her, or for what reason they had. She despised everyone. And yet, her longing for company and friendship never vanished within those 7 years. Whether Kiara was aware of it or not, a little part of her still wanted to be loved and cared for.

 ** _What does it feel like to sleep forever in the never-ending darkness that is death?_**

So, if anyone were to ask her what her life was like growing up. She'd lie, and tell them that she grew up like any other child would: with support, care, and love.

" _Kiara, are you coming?_ "

And then, _he_ came along and changed everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Born With No Life Into Subjugation**

 ** _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The loud alarm clock rang throughout the large dorm room, echoing off the tall ceiling. There were textbooks and notebooks stacked everywhere, ranging from a small bedside table to the corners of the room. A few shirts and sweaters were scattered on the wooden floor, making it seem almost impossible to enter the room without slipping, or tripping on something. Last but not least, a mattress was squished into a tiny closet, being held up by only a few textbooks, and clothes hangers that had been bent to secure the makeshift bed.

 ** _BEEP! BEEP! BE-_**

A hand lazily picked up the alarm clock, jerking the wire off the outlet it was plugged into, before throwing it across the room. A yawn emitted from the closet, as the girl emerged into the room, flinching at the brightness of the sunlight coming from the window, which just so happened to be exactly right by the closet.

"Stupid alarm clock." The girl grumbled, as she walked over to retrieve the slightly chipped clock from the other side of the room, "Just let me sleep, dammit."

She placed the clock on her desk, which was ironically the only thing in the room that seemed to be neat and tidy. The girl then proceeded to go into her personal bathroom, getting ready for another day of torture, misery, and disappoint that was unfortunately called school. Some would say that she was a pessimist, but she would disagree and say that it was just the way she viewed life.

The girl glanced at the large mirror over the sink, staring a bit longer than she had intended. Staring back at her was a girl with disheveled purple hair, a dull shade of red eyes, and blue oversized pyjamas that were wrinkled due to her sleep habits.

 _Ugly,_ she immediately thought.

Groaning, she slipped out of her pyjamas and into the bathtub. Her body immediately relaxed once her foot touched the water.

 _Just 2 more years. After 2 years, I'll finally be able to leave this hellhole._ She thought, letting herself sink a bit deeper under the water. _I can handle it. I…_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the loud speaker that could be heard from just outside the bathroom door.

" **Good morning staff and students. Hope you had an excellent break. Just a reminder that the second trimester begins today, so don't be late to any of your new classes.** "

The announcement was slightly muffled by the door, but was still audible.

" **Also, a few representatives from the main buildings will be visiting us today for an important presentation assembly. We expect you all to be on your best behaviours and treat them with respect. Don't forget to present yourselves with dignity and refinement. That is all, have a great day everyone!** "

The girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn't mind the morning announcements, what she did mind was the supposed representatives.

Well, actually just people in general.

See, this was no ordinary school, in fact it was far from normal. CHROME Preparatory Academy was a private school specially designed for gifted youth of London. The school focused on training young children, teenagers, and even young adults to become outstanding agents and members of CHROME, an agency of espionage and highly valuable information.

The headquarters were located inside the main buildings that were just about 10 minutes away from the school campus, but were still visible from the short distance. Beside the headquarters were a few other large buildings.

One was a greenhouse conservatory for growing all types of plants, which also included fresh fruits and vegetables, and even herbal remedies. Next to it was hospital equipped with fully trained, doctors, nurses, and even surgeons who were also a part of the society. Every employee had pledged an oath of secrecy upon joining the espionage-based community.

Another building, resembled an airport with its many rows of platforms and runways for the jets and planes to take off and land on. And finally, a separate building just a bit more further away from the rest, due to safety protocol. That specific building was the laboratory where the scientists and engineers would work together to invent dangerous, but useful gadgets and new technology to aid the field agents during their missions.

The entire CHROME society was safely hidden from the civilians of London and other trespassers. Not only was it in a secluded area, but it also had a state of the art security system, and an automatic lockdown mode that would activate upon the detection of an intruder, or by an emergency alarm which was located in almost every room of every CHROME building.

 _Great, just what I needed._ _More stuck up people in this awful school, but with a bonus! Probably a bunch of old hags who'll just nag about the future and other stuff,_ she groaned internally. _I wonder what they'll say. Probably the stick to the old, 'weird looking girl with freaky eyes' trope._ The more she thought about it the more she dreaded the unexpected arrival.

An hour later, she was refreshed and ready to start the day. She took a final look in the mirror, before grabbing her black drawstring bag and a book she recently bought, then headed out towards the school buildings. Her last thought being,

 _Ugh, decent._

Her long purple hair was brushed out and her bangs were secured at the side of her head by a bobby pin. Her school uniform consisted of a white knee-length dress with a collar, wrapped by a simple black tie, and a sleek blue blazer with black accents. Both sleeves had the school's emblem on the side, just below the shoulders. She wore black knee-high socks, with a single blue stripe on each, and finally a pair of short black boots.

The student dorms were connected to the school buildings by two separate outdoor corridors. The boy dormitories were on the left, while the girls were on the right. The entrance to the school had a tall arch with two statues beside it, as if they were guarding the large building. The interior of the school was much bigger. There were large staircases, rows of classroom doors, and a huge fountain with a few benches beside it. Students could be seen loitering around the balconies of the upper levels. As the girl entered the school, she couldn't help but notice a small crowd that was slowly growing by the minute.

 _This early? Why couldn't it have been in the afternoon, or something. Some people are trying to get to class!_ She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Screw this." She mumbled, before turning away, not wanting to be late for class. The next thing she knew, her head hit something hard, and she was on the cold marble floor.

She rubbed her head, groaning in pain and frustration, "What the—"

"Oh, hey Kiara." A voice said from above her. "Um… sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you okay?"

The boy had scruffy black hair, and deep blue eyes. His complexion was a light shade of brown. He wore almost the same outfit as her, but instead of a dress he wore a white dress shirt, and black pants and dress shoes, and his blazer was a bit longer, just stopping at the thigh. He looked down at Kiara with worry and hesitation, unsure of what to do.

Kiara glared up at the boy, her red eyes piercing into his blue ones. The boy offered his hand for her to grab on to, but she slapped it away harshly, before getting up herself.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" She growled at him, dusting herself off. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but Kiara continued, "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, looking at her weirdly. "Uh… it's me, Nick. Don't you…remember me?"

Kiara stared at him for the longest moment, creating an awkward silence between them. Nick shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kiara finally spoke.

"Should I?" Her monotone voice sent shivers down his spine with only a simple reply. The boy was about to reply back, but didn't get a chance to as Kiara started walking away from him.

"Wait!" The awkward boy called out to her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow, the frown unwavering from her face. "Well, we're both in our second year of CPA X. Have you already decided what you wanted to do?"

Unlike the usual education system, CHROME Preparatory Academy required the students to take four extra years after Year 12. They called it, CPA X, which Kiara personally thought was a stupid name, and should've been called 'university years', or at least something less confusing.

"Yes." She replied simply.

Nick waited for her to elaborate, but when she didn't he decided to speak again, "And, that would be?"

"None of your business." Kiara replied, again with a harsh tone.

She started to walk away, but Nick was persistent. He gently grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention, "Hey, wait a second—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kiara suddenly yelled, earning the attention of a few students from the growing crowd. Nick immediately let go of her shoulder, startled at her outburst.

"I'm sorry! Kiara, just calm—"

"NO!" She said again, her voice firm and just loud enough to intimidate him, "What the hell is your problem?! Just leave me alone!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just—"

"GO AWAY!" Kiara growled at him. Nick could've sworn he saw her eyes darken a bit. Despite his nervousness around the strange girl, he managed to stand his ground.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you so cold to everyone?! Honestly, you're the rudest person I've ever met in my entire life!" Nick yelled back at her with rage.

Kiara was about to scream at him again, when a new voice interrupted their argument.

"I told you, Nick." A girl with tan skin and brown curly hair said, with her arms crossed and a glare aimed directly at Kiara. A few other people stood behind her looking at her with disgust. The girl continued to speak to Nick, her eyes not leaving Kiara's.

"It's a lost cause. People like her aren't even worth talking to. You shouldn't waste your time on her."

Kiara rolled her eyes, getting even more frustrated with the useless conversation that she was—unfortunately— a part of.

"She's clearly got some serious issues." The girl sneered. She walked over to Nick, letting his arms wrap around her waist protectively, before she continued her verbal assault, "You don't have to be so rude all the time. Like, who do you think you are?"

Kiara sighed, deciding that enough was enough. She tried to walk away, only to be blocked by the girl's minions that she called "friends". Clenching her teeth, Kiara turned to face her.

"What do you want, Natalie?" Kiara glared at her. She hated Natalie with a burning passion. If looks could kill, she'd already be ten feet under the ground.

"Answer my question." Natalie said simply, "You must think that you're so special, thinking that you can just treat everyone any way you want. Just because you don't talk to anyone doesn't mean you own the freakin' school. So stop acting like you're all that."

 _I really want to punch this pretentious, little witch in the face... with a baseball bat._ Kiara thought darkly. _God, I hate her so much._

"Because the truth is," Natalie spoke with a wicked smile on her face, "nobody here likes or even cares about you. So, get over yourself."

Kiara growled at her, only making her friends laugh obnoxiously, "Aww, shorty's getting short-tempered."

Kiara's left eye twitched at the comment. Not only was she the most feared and ridiculed student in the school, she was also one of the shortest people in her year being only 4'11.

Kiara felt the anger bubble up inside her. She knew that if she didn't calm down, she'd do something she'd regret later.

 _Calm down, deep breaths. Just relax…_ She thought, closing her eyes.

"How cute, little Kiki is getting angry." Natalie and her friends continued to laugh as they tormented her, calling her all sorts of names. All the while, Nick stayed silent, not uttering a single word.

All of a sudden, Kiara started laughing, causing everyone else to stop and stare at her in shock. It didn't sound like a happy laugh though. It didn't sound innocent and carefree. If anyone was being honest, Kiara's laugh sounded creepy. After her laughter had died down, she smirked at Natalie.

"You're such an idiot."

"Wha-?! How dare you!" Natalie almost screeched,

"You're only contradicting yourself." Kiara said, her face turning blank and her voice becoming monotone once again. "You claim that no one cares about my presence here, and yet you and your posse continue to torment me. The students at this academy don't ignore me. They talk about me behind my back. They insult me. So, while your statement is half true, I'm going to have to disagree with you."

Kiara slowly walked up to Natalie until they were face to face. Despite Kiara being inches shorter than her, her very being intimidated the latter. Natalie would never admit it to anyone though.

"Nobody likes me, but I still exist." Kiara slowly smiled at her, "They can't ignore me. They can't pretend like I'm not there. They can't feel apathetic about me, do you want to know why?"

Natalie opened her mouth, wanting to challenge her, but no words came out. None of her friends seemed to respond either, they only stared at her as the girl spoke quietly. Even Nick seemed to tense up at the uncomfortable tension that was growing.

"Because they _fear_ me. They _hate_ me. They wish I was never born." Kiara's voice was getting quieter by the second, "And, if you and your friends ever come near me again, I'll show you the exact reason why."

The second Kiara had finished talking, Natalie's friends had run away screaming profanities and petty insults at the former. Meanwhile, Natalie was trying to pull herself together, not wanting to look vulnerable and defeated. But, it was no use, she had nothing else to say but a simple sentence,

"You're a freak."

Nick helped support his girlfriend as she was starting to feel lightheaded and nauseous. The two of them walked past Kiara who was staring straight ahead, not bothering to spare them a glance. He didn't know what to say. This was not the Kiara that he remembered, and yet… she still had that same look in her eyes.

Before he could take another step, Kiara's spine-chilling voice stopped him, "Oh, and Nick, was it?"

"Y-yes?" He stuttered nervously,

"Don't _ever_ touch me again."

The nervous boy gulped, before nodding his head and mumbled a quiet, 'okay'.

After Kiara was sure that everyone of Natalie's annoying minions were gone, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," she mumbled to herself, then laughed a bit. "What a bunch of gullible idiots. What are they so afraid of, anyway?"

Noticing that there was a still fifteen minutes before classes started, Kiara made her way over to one of the benches near the fountain. She set her bag down, taking out her book and a coin.

There were only a few students near the fountain, considering that the rest were crowding the entrance awaiting the representatives. Kiara held the coin tightly, looking at the fountain in concentration.

Kiara didn't believe in wishes, or prayers, or anything like that. But, it was times like these where she felt so desperate enough to at least try.

 _I know what I did was wrong. And, I know it's happened before. It won't be long until Natalie and her minions come back again. It's like a never-ending cycle. I just don't know how to react. I don't want this. I never wanted this. Why can't I do anything right?!_

The purple-haired girl was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the crowd suddenly got rowdier, and louder. Even the remaining students who were at the fountain got curious, and joined the massive crowd of students.

 _I wish, I pray, I beg, I hope, and I dream that someone will see me for who I really am. I want someone who I can look in the eye, and trust no matter what. I want someone to save me from myself._

The crowd seemed to separate, giving the representatives space and letting them through. Kiara still paid no mind to the crowd that seemed to follow the celebrity-like agents, who unfortunately seemed to be headed her way.

 _I want to break free._

"Oh, calm down Shiftwell, I was only teasing you!"

 _I want to… to feel love…_

"Yeah? Tease this, Davis!"

"Wait, Holley! Don't!"

 _But, how can I when I don't even—_

Kiara's thoughts were interrupted as felt herself being roughly shoved from behind. The coin in her hand had splashed into the fountain, "officially" completing her wish. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that landed into the fountain. The cold water temporarily blinded her as she tried to get up. Her clothes were soaking wet, and she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Siddeley!" An unfamiliar male voice could be heard.

Kiara's head pounded. Two falls in one day was enough for her to get a serious concussion, and quite possibly hypothermia. And it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet. She groaned internally, feeling like her head was going to explode.

"What?! It's not my fault, she pushed me!" Another male voice protested.

Then, she felt it again. The anger that had previously poisoned her mind was there again. Kiara clenched her fists tightly, letting her wet hair fall in front of her face, hiding her expression.

"Will you two stop bickering for ten bloody seconds?!"

That's when she finally snapped.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The blurry figure seemingly offered his hand to her, but at this point she wasn't even listening anymore, not that she'd care anyway, "I'm terribly sorry, my colleagues—"

The unknown man was abruptly cut off. The room echoed with gasps coming from every mouth that had just witnessed the assault.

Kiara retracted her fist slowly, before the realization dawned on her. She just punched one of the CHROME representatives in front of almost everyone in her year.

 _Crap._ She thought miserably, before glancing at the giant grandfather clock on one of the staircases. _Now, I'm gonna be late for class._

* * *

 **A/N: I've always pronounced Tenebris as [TEN-ah-BREE], and never noticed until now. Special thanks to for reminding me of my love for writing stories. I really do appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everything's About To Change**

"So, why do _we_ have to go?"

The pilot whined. The man sitting in front of him sighed in annoyance,

"I've already explained it, Siddeley. Please pay more attention."

The woman sitting beside the young pilot, Siddeley Davis, smirked a bit at her friend's childish behaviour.

"You should already know this, Sid." The former desk agent said, standing up and taking the blue form off the table. "Every year for the past 20 years, CHROME forces agents and other members to give an important presentation at the school."

Siddeley rolled his eyes before replying, "I already knew that, Holley. I meant, why do the three of us have to do it? We've never done it before, it's not our job to do that sort of thing. After all, you two are field agents, and I'm a pilot. We have no business with the school."

The man in front of him glanced at him for a split second, before turning away. Finn McMissile, was a very experienced agent, one of the best. He had been a part of the CHROME agency since he was a child, and dealt with numerous missions which had all been successful. Not that he was bragging or anything, but he was pretty awesome at his job.

Finn was taught at a young age that being a member of CHROME meant risking your life. It didn't matter what position you had; if you were a part of the world of espionage, you were made an immediate target. But, that didn't seem to matter to Finn. Ever since he was young, he had always been the type to take risks and do things that others wouldn't even think, let alone even attempt to do.

The field agent wasn't reckless though, he knew his boundaries. He was suave, and courteous. His elegance and grace could charm anyone alive with just a simple smile.

Everyone in the entire agency knew that Finn McMissile was not one to take missions lightly. While he did enjoy the action, he wasn't oblivious to reason why he had to do the dangerous, undercover work. One thing was for sure though.

Finn always loved a good challenge.

 ** _You never feel more alive until you're almost dead._**

That was the motto that he'd always lived by. But unfortunately for him, he still had equal duties as a member of CHROME. Like his fellow agents, he also had to take his orders from the person in charge. There was a rank system, but people rarely even glanced at it. It didn't seem to apply to anyone unless they got called out for it.

Finn wanted thrills and action, it was the reason he didn't become a desk agent. While he was just as clever as Holley, he mostly excelled in physical exercises that made his heart run wild.

"Yes, but that's besides the point." Holley Shiftwell said, as she took a book out from the huge shelf that took up most of the wall. She was the brains of the group, always strategizing plans, gathering and organizing information, and using her quick wit to get out of sticky situations. Although, she'd sometimes tend to go overboard, according to Siddeley.

"Volume 2, page 427, subsection 8." She informed Siddeley as she tossed the bible-like book at Siddeley who grunted at the sudden heavy weight.

"You do know that nobody reads these things, right?"

"I did! When I was younger, I'd always do some light reading in my spare time."

"If this is light reading to you, then I don't wanna know you read for fun." The pilot said, placing the CHROME Handbook on a nearby desk.

Finn sighed once again, trying to clear his mind. He really didn't want to waste his time trying to teach hormonal teenagers and immature young adults about the careers at CHROME. He was a field agent, that's all he was. And he didn't complain one bit.

"'Members of CHROME are required to complete tasks given to them by their superiors, (aka, people who are ranked higher than them) _._ '" Finn said, reciting the rule from the handbook.

"Not only that, but everyone's preparing for the annual Information Exchange Conference." Holley rambled, "All of CHROME's international branches are meeting up, and since this is a big thing, they can't afford any mistakes. That, and they have to make sure that the new location is secured."

Finn got up, putting his hands on his desk, surprisingly both Holley and Siddeley. "Well, there's no use arguing about it."

Siddeley narrowed his eyes at Finn, muttering under his breath, "Always the obedient one."

 _Does he always have to do what he's told? He never does anything for himself, it's like he's a robot._

Siddeley thought to himself as he stared at his childhood friend. Finn was explaining some things to Holley as he gathered some papers and folders together, while she nodded along, scribbling down some notes. Siddeley began to zone out, not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

 _Always doing what he's told: without question, without resistance, without hesitation. I mean sure, he has his charms and manners, but they're all fake. He holds emotion with no meaning. He's just an empty shell, and he doesn't even care… Even back then, he—_

"Sid, you ready?" Holley asked, bringing him back to reality.

The pilot blinked for a few seconds, then sprang up as he grinned. "Yup, let's go!"

Holley walked out of their office first, followed by Siddeley and then Finn, who remembered to lock the door and set the security system before leaving. Siddeley purposely slowed down, waiting for Finn to catch up to him. They walked side-by-side, letting Holley take the lead.

"Something bothering you, Sid?" Finn asked, breaking the silence. Siddeley gave him a small smirk.

"I swear, it's like you have some kind of radar, McMissile." The pilot sighed, before looking at Finn. It was rare moments like these where Siddeley could see the sincerity behind Finn's hollow eyes. Even so, he knew what Finn was really like, but he'd never say a word about it.

Siddeley had a deep respect for Finn as a CHROME agent, and as a loyal friend. But that didn't stop Siddeley from worrying about him throughout all their years of friendship. And although Finn would always claim that friendships were dangerous, he'd never deny that Siddeley was his best, most trusted friend, something the pilot was grateful for.

"Will you be okay? You don't have to go, you know." Finn said quietly, not looking at Siddeley. Luckily for them, Holley was too far ahead to hear their conversation. "I know how hard this must be for you…"

Siddeley sighed, knowing exactly what Finn was talking about. The school building in the distance only brought back old memories, most of which were too painful to remember. Siddeley took a deep breath, then exhaled and gave Finn his signature grin, "No need to worry about me, mate. I'll be okay."

Finn finally looked at him, analyzing his face for any signs of dishonestly. He decided to drop the subject, after taking another look at the all-too-familiar building. Finn shook his head, then smiled back at him, "Oh, and Sid?"

"Yeah?"

"Your fly's been undone for 2 hours now." Finn chuckled, then walked ahead and caught up with Holley.

"What?! Finn, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Siddeley called out at him,

"Holley told me not to," he replied back, still smiling.

 _Still… he may be able to fool everyone, but he can't fool me._ Siddeley thought as he ran after the pair.

* * *

"Siddeley, would you please sit still?" Holley asked, as she drove her shiny magenta-purple Jaguar XJR-15 towards the school.

The pilot and the field agent sat in the back seat, while Holley's laptop, and shoulder bag occupied the front seat beside her. Finn looked out the window, lost in his own thoughts while Siddeley and Holley started to argue again.

"But, I really gotta go!"

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Holley asked, giving him an annoyed look.

"I didn't have to go then!" Siddeley whined loudly.

"Don't be such a child!" Holley exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the route, "What do you expect me to do, pull over so you can go in a bush?"

"Well, if you're offering—" Siddeley was cut off, when a small packet of tissues was thrown at him. He laughed as he playfully put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just joking, Holley."

The field agent let out a ' _hmph_ ' as she and the pilot continued to converse with each other. Meanwhile, Finn seemed to be in his own world as he gazed at the other CHROME buildings.

It was times like these where he'd often wonder if there was something more for him. It confused him because he already loved his life the way it was. Finn couldn't ask for more adventure and action. He absolutely loved it.

So why did he feel so empty inside?

Finn would admit that his love life didn't exactly have the best reputation, but he didn't mind one bit. The only person whom he ever truly cared for as a romantic interest was someone that he knew he had to let go. So in the end, Finn let her be with the one whom she really belonged with.

The field agent glanced at his old friend, who seemed to be mocking the former desk agent as she drove. Siddeley was Finn's dear friend, knowing that he had a rough childhood was something that Finn could relate to. Ever since they had become friends, Siddeley had always trusted Finn with his life, and that was something that the master spy could never repay him back for. Or, so he thought. Seeing his best friend happy was repayment enough.

"Well, we're here." Holley's announced as she turned off the engine.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts, his attention was immediately taken away by the familiar stair case that lead to a pair of tall white pillars guarding the grand entrance of the academy. Finn smiled a bit at the nostalgic feeling, while Siddeley just seemed to fidget as he tried looking nonchalant.

As the trio walked up the stone steps, Holley couldn't help but notice that both Siddeley and Finn were surprisingly quiet. None of them uttered a word, not even Siddeley who had a completely serious look on his face as they finally reached the entrance.

Holley knew that both Finn and Siddeley had been friends for a while and that they both went to the main CHROME Preparatory Academy in London, but what she didn't understand was why the both of them always avoided the subject of their time at the school. She never bothered to ask why because she never really saw a reason to. It wasn't that she didn't care, Holley was just raised to be polite and well-mannered. That, and it wasn't really any of her business anyway.

Although the field agent and pilot had accepted her as a part of their team, she still felt a bit left out sometimes, knowing that the two had a shared past that made them who they were. Just because she was a mature and professional didn't mean that she wasn't the least bit curious about her colleagues' situation.

Holley was about to ask them why their behaviours had suddenly changed when her thoughts were interrupted by loud squealing and chattering.

"Is that them?"

"I think that's them!"

"Hey! I can't see!"

"They're the representatives?"

"No duh, obviously!"

It was only then did she realize the large crowd waiting insider for the trio. Holley groaned internally at the loud noise that seemed to echo off the walls of the grand entrance. It wasn't that she hated crowds or the young CHROME trainees, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with screaming adolescents. As the trio entered, she decided to try and take her mind off of the large crowd by lightening up the mood for the pilot, who was still acting quite strangely in her opinion.

"So Sid," She asked with a smirk on her face, getting his attention, "you still need to use the loo?"

Siddeley's face scrunched up as he groaned loudly, "Great! Thanks a lot, Holley. I forgot about it until you mentioned it."

"There's a water fountain over there if you'd like," Holley laughed as she pointed to a large fountain in the middle of the room.

"Oh please, I may not be as classy as you are, Shiftwell," Siddeley said while crossing his arms, "but that doesn't mean I'm some animal who just goes where ever it wishes."

 **"** Calm down Davis, I was only teasing you."

Siddeley rolled his eyes playfully before replying with his own smirk, "At least I don't go into the wrong loo when I need to wee."

"Hey! It was one time—"

"Two, actually," Siddeley winked, nudging her arm.

"Fine, two times!" Holley's face turned a deep shade of red, "It's not my fault though! I was stressed out and exhausted from all the paperwork I had to do!"

"Aww it's okay, Holley," Siddeley cooed mockingly as he wrapped his arm around her and gently pinched her cheek, "We all tend to get a little carried away at times. And if you say you went in by accident, I'll believe you."

"But, I did!" The field agent protested as she tugged the pilot's arm off.

"Of course you did," Siddeley let go of her as he continued to mock the younger agent.

"Ugh, you're horrible, you know that?"

"Oh, calm down Shiftwell, I was only teasing you!" Siddeley laughed, as they unknowingly got closer to the fountain.

Finn, who still didn't say a word, just continued to walk with them. While his companions playfully argued with each other, he just thought about the presentation. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, but like Holley, he always liked to be prepared just in case. Even though he still thought that the idea of doing the presentation was a complete waste of his time.

As Finn continued to mentally plan out everything, he couldn't help but notice that they had reached the old fountain in the middle of the entrance hall. He smiled, remembering how he always used to sit there and read by himself. Back then, the fountain wasn't as popular a place to sit near as it seemed to be at that moment.

Although the large crowd of students were very distracting and blocked most of his view, Finn could still make out a few students relaxing near the fountain. One girl in particular stood directly in front of it, just a few inches away from the edge.

Finn tilted his head to the side when he took notice of the girl's long purple hair. He tried to get a closer look, thinking that it was just a trick of the light.

"Yeah?" Finn could hear Holley's voice coming from the direction of the fountain, only to realize that the two had already passed him and were right behind the girl, who didn't seem to hear the two agents behind her. Finn immediately ran towards them, knowing exactly what Holley was about to do.

"Tease this, Davis!"

"Wait, Holley! Don't!" Finn shouted as neared the two.

Time seemed to slow down for Finn as he tried to stop Holley from playfully shoving Siddeley, but it was too late. Siddeley took a step back to prevent himself from falling, only to shove the purple-haired girl into the fountain. The girl landed in with a loud _SPLASH_ , also getting drops of water on the floor.

Holley covered her mouth as she realized her mistake, while Siddeley just stared at the girl in shock.

"Siddeley!" Finn scolded, not knowing what else to say.

Siddeley snapped out of it, then responded defensively, "What? It's not my fault, she pushed me!"

Finn glared at both of his companions accusingly as he scolded them before taking a deep breath and turning his attention to the girl who was still sitting in the fountain, now shivering as her clothes met the cool air. He immediately took pity on the girl as he reached out and offered his hand to her.

After all, it was partially his fault for not paying attention to his co-workers.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked carefully, leaning down a bit so that she could take his hand, "I'm terribly sorry, my colleagues—"

Suddenly, Finn found himself on the white-tiled floor with a searing pain in his jaw. His hand reached up to touch his face only to realize that it was bleeding. He then looked up and gazed into the girl's piercing red eyes that glared down at him with hatred.

The purple haired girl's eyes widened, realizing what she had done. Her mouth opened about to say something when a loud voice boomed from the behind the crowd of students.

"Everyone. CLEAR. OUT." The voice echoed.

The crowd of students immediately scattered, leaving only the purple-haired girl, the CHROME representatives, and the person who the deep voice belonged to; the headmaster of the academy.

The headmaster glared at the girl as he spoke again, "Tenebris, my office. NOW!"

Finn looked back over at the girl, ' _Tenebris_ ', who grumbled as she got out of the fountain and started making her way towards the said office. Her feet making loud squishing sounds with each step.

The headmaster sighed, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair before turning to the trio.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"And, further more…"

Kiara crossed her arms as she slouched in her seat. Professor Aiden Starling, the headmaster of the academy, had given her a towel to dry off, but she was still a mess. Her hair as well as her uniform was still soaked, as if she had just gotten out of a rain storm.

Kiara bit her lip, trying not to snap back at him, knowing that it would only get her in even more trouble. She glared at the ground, nodding her head along to what the headmaster had to say.

Although, if she was being honest, she didn't really give a crap and ended up zoning out for the majority of his little lecture. She already knew how this would end.

Siddeley, who was standing behind her, noticed her sudden interest in the wooden floorboards and took it as his cue to intervene.

"If I may, it really wasn't her fault, Aiden," Siddeley took a step forward, gaining a narrowed glance from Kiara, "it was just an accident that all parties are guilty of."

"He's right, sir," Holley piped up from the other side of the room, sitting on one of the cushioned chairs that lined the wall, "Siddeley and I were being unprofessional, it's all just a misunderstanding. The poor girl probably thought she was being attacked and was just trying to defend herself."

Kiara rolled her eyes, something didn't go unnoticed by the headmaster. His stern eyes lingered on her for a moment before he leaned forward on his desk. He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples,

"Be that as it may, I cannot simply let her go unpunished. The fact is she attacked a CHROME representative in front of our student body, and if I do not punish her for her reckless behaviour, then what kind of message am I sending to the future agents of CHROME? They were told to treat their superiors with the upmost respect."

 _Do they really have to talk about me as if I'm not here?_ Kiara thought, _And what's up these representatives being here too? It_ was _my fault after all, so what gives? All I wanted to do was make a stupid wish, and this is what I get. How typical._

Kiara opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as Finn approached the professor's desk.

"Aiden please, this really isn't necessary. Besides, there were witnesses, everyone saw what happened, and what happened was clearly an accident. They should know that it wasn't Miss Tenebris' fault."

Kiara let out a bitter laugh, causing everyone to look at her. Finn was about to ask her what she thought was so funny, when Professor Starling raised his hand up, signalling for her explain.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Kiara?" he asked, and for the first time since they entered the office, all the attention was on the purple-haired student.

"Forgive me, Headmaster Starling," Kiara said after calming down, her voice then returned to the dull monotone that Professor Starling was familiar with, "but with all do respect, I really don't think any of this is necessary."

The trio stared at her in confusion as to what she meant, while the headmaster just raised an eyebrow. And although both, Kiara and Professor Starling knew what she was going to do, he still wanted her to say it out loud, in front of his fellow co-workers.

"Care to explain what you mean?"

"I'll take the punishment, sir. I regret punching the representative known as Finn McMissile, as well as causing a scene. It was my fault and I deeply apologize." Kiara said, before standing up and politely bowing her head to him.

Finn, Holley, and Siddeley all looked at the girl in disbelief, surprised at her surprisingly compliant behaviour.

The headmaster sighed once again, "Are you certain about this, Miss Tenebris. You'll be given a two-hour detention everyday for the next month, as well as helping Professor Diaz with clean up in the science lab every week."

Kiara nodded, her eyes seemly dull and uncaring at the prospect of extra work, "Yes, I'm sure."

"…Alright then, you may leave," The headmaster said, then handed her a slip of paper, instructing her to talk to the office secretary before heading to class.

As soon as Kiara shut the headmaster's office door, she immediately slumped against it, smiling bitterly to herself.

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd think that they were actually sincere._ Kiara thought, unconsciously bringing her hand up to her chest.

"Yeah, right," Kiara said quietly to herself as she started walking towards the main office where the secretary was,

"I'll still be alone in the end. Nothing is going to change that, I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **A/N: I feel that the end of the chapter was lacking. I know that quality isn't always defined by quantity, but I still feel like I could've added more detail to some parts. Also, I feel like their personalities are...hollow? I don't know...**

 **Also, the Doc Manager thingy automatically deleted the username, so I hope it works this time. Special thanks to (babu. miriel) for reminding me of my love for writing.**


End file.
